


we went to the space mall and found matt

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: waiting on the world to end [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, Gen, Holt Reunion, M/M, Matt Reunion, Pidge is a nerd, Post-Season/Series 03, Silly, Swearing, they're all fucking dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: "Last time we went to the space mall we ended up with a cow. Who even knows what we’ll end up with this time?”





	we went to the space mall and found matt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/gifts).



> the new fanfic strategy is "write stand-alone oneshots in a series instead of chapters of an ongoing work and maybe people won't be as disappointed when you don't update"
> 
> special thanks to the lovely and angelic [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights) ([witchlightsands](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for helping me plan this one!

“Remind me why we have to go to the space mall?”

Allura sighed. “Unfortunately, Coran and I looked and it seems to be the only place we can reasonably obtain the part we need for Pidge’s machine.”

“Great,” Shiro muttered. “Last time we went to the space mall we ended up with a  _ cow. _ Who even knows what we’ll end up with this time?”

“Aww c’mon! Lighten up, Shiro!” Lance called from the other side of the room. “Kaltenecker wasn’t too bad!”

“Kaltenecker nearly destroyed the castle,” Allura retorted.

“Well, unless you have a better idea to get this part, we have to go to the space mall and get it,” said Pidge. “It won’t be that bad.”

“Like I said,” said Shiro. “I have no idea what we’re going to find at the space mall, and I’m not looking forward to it.”

“It’ll be fine,” Lance said casually.

~~~~

“Alright, we found it,” said Shiro, close to tears. Apparently, nobody had told him that Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran had created quite a stir during their last visit and that they would be recognized, as they had been chased by far too many people for it not to be a battle for the fate of the universe. “Now let’s go home.”

“Wait!” Hunk exclaimed. “I wanna go to the food court real quick, see what’s going on with Vrepit Sal’s.”

Shiro blinked a few times. “Vrepit—”

“Oh man, this was fantastic,” said Lance. “Hunk got kidnapped by the owner of this place in the food court and he basically like, remodeled the entire menu in like ten seconds and when we left the owner wanted him back.”

“I gotta see what happened to the place,” said Hunk.

“Okay, fine,” said Shiro. “But quickly.”

They made their way over to the food court, trying their best to avoid anyone who looked like they might be in the mood for calling the mall cops. “Whoa,” said Hunk. “Looks like Sal’s is under new management!”

The front still said “Vrepit Sal’s,” but everything else about it was completely different—the colors, the lights, even the food that seemed to be coming out of it.

“Dang,” said Hunk. “I just hope the food is as good.”

“We’re not waiting in that line,” Shiro said firmly.

“Lance, what’s going on?” Keith asked, gently tugging on Lance’s arm. “You’re weirdly quiet.”

Lance pointed to someone a few feet ahead of them, standing in line for Vrepit Sal’s. “What the quiznak is Pidge doing over there? I thought she was standing right next to us.”

“I  _ am _ right next to you,” Pidge said from right next to him. “What are you talking about?”

“See? Over there.” Lance pointed. “I coulda sworn that was Pidge over there—”

“Oh, yeah, that does kinda look like Pidge,” said Keith. “Pidge, look, it’s—wait, guys, you don’t think it’s—” Keith turned to look at Pidge and Shiro.

They were frozen in place, staring at the figure. Pidge’s eyes were sparkling in a way that the others had only seen when she was looking at a robot (or a pretty girl that one time), and Shiro looked like he was about to cry. Again.

“That’s my brother,” Pidge whispered. “We found him!”

“Excuse you,  _ I _ found him,” Lance said loudly. Keith elbowed him in the side. “Ow.”

Allura, meanwhile, was marching over to the figure. They talked for a few moments, and then Allura began leading him back to the group.

They barely made it halfway back before Pidge began flying at him. “Oh, there she comes,” said Allura, and then Pidge was there and she was flinging herself at Matt.

“Matt,” she said, burying her face into his shoulder as he picked her up. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here?!”

_ “Kathryn Rey Holt!” _ Matt chastised. “Watch your  _ fucking _ language.”

“You’re no fun,” Pidge whined. “But seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I just needed a place to crash,” said Matt. “I lost track of my team a week ago and they basically um… told me that they were gonna move on without me.” Pidge began to growl quietly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. I do fine on my own.”

“Hey, maybe you can come back with us,” said Pidge. “Allura! Can Matt come back to the Castle with us?”

“I… I assumed he’d be coming,” said Allura. “Oh. I should probably introduce myself—”

“—Maybe not in the open,” said Pidge. “It’s already bad enough that we all got ourselves in trouble the last time we were here. Let’s wait.”

“So, I’m coming back with you?” Matt asked. Pidge nodded eagerly. “Well, then let’s go!” He put Pidge down, only to immediately scoop her back up and put her on his shoulders.

“Hey!” Pidge protested. “I never said you could do that!” Matt began snickering.  _ “Matt!” _

By the time they reached the rest of the group, Pidge was squirming around, trying to get down. “Matt, let me go,” she whined, and then, “Shiro, save me!”

Matt froze in place. Apparently he hadn’t quite registered the fact that Shiro was in front of him until right that second, when they were close enough to touch.

“Hey,” said Shiro.

“Shiro,” said Matt. “Uhhh… it's been awhile.”

“It has.”

“I see you've met my sister.”

“Yeah,” said Shiro. “She's a real piece of work.”

“I can hear you,” Pidge said loudly. “And if you don't mind, I'd  _ love _ to be put down.”

“Yeah, alright,” said Shiro. “C’mere, Pidge.”

“What did you just call her?” Matt asked.

“It was the alias I used when I snuck into the Garrison to figure out where you went,” Pidge explained. “It's how I introduced myself to the rest of the team and the name stuck.”

“Wait, you snuck yourself—”

“—Can I please get down?” Pidge whined.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Shiro. “Hold on, I wanna try something.” Grinning, he reached over and grabbed Pidge by the turtleneck, lifting her off of Matt’s shoulders.

“Hey, I never said you could do that!” Pidge protested. She swung her legs around wildly, kicking both Matt and Shiro where it hurt. As soon as she was on the ground, she scurried off to hide behind Keith and Lance… leaving Shiro and Matt, face to face, and very close.

They stood there for one tick, two ticks, three, four, seven—and then, simultaneously, they burst out laughing.

“Of all the places we could  _ possibly  _ find each other,” said Matt, his words barely making it out, “it had to be in the space mall.”

“I was telling everyone we shouldn’t go,” Shiro admitted. “I’m really glad they made me.”

“C’mere, you giant fucking nerd,” said Matt, and he opened his arms. “I haven’t gotten a proper hug in at least two years.”

Shiro smirked. “Oh, like this?” He wrapped his arms around Matt and picked him up off the ground. “Is that what you meant by proper hug?”

“Yeah, that works,” said Matt, throwing his arms around Shiro’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” said Shiro. He was trying to keep his voice straight, trying not to shake, but as he put Matt back down on the ground, he couldn’t help but start crying. “Matt, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to—”

“—Hey, it’s fine,” Matt said gently. “I got out, yeah? I escaped the Galra, and now I’m here, and everything’s gonna be okay.” He got up on tiptoe and wiped Shiro’s tears away before planting a soft kiss on Shiro’s cheek, and then another, and then Shiro was grabbing him by the shirt and pressing their lips together for the first time in—

“—When you’re  _ quite done,  _ you can see us back at the Castle,” Allura said loudly.

They ignored her.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sing-a-rebel-song and i'm copying my best friend's end-note style


End file.
